Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 7$. $6$ $d$ $^2 + 5$ $c$ $ - 7$
Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(3)}^2 + 5{(7)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(9) + 5{(7)} - 7 $ $ = 54 + 35 - 7 $ $ = 82$